


The Ace Family

by CreativeCalavera



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Married Couple, Original Character(s), Skeleton monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: A Skeleton monster had only known the Dark World and the teachings from the Queen of Spades. With her partner, Mr. Skeleton, she began to enjoy the duties as the Grand Judge and a married life. However, troubles arise by the sudden orders of the Knight, the King of Spades, and the upbringing of a prophecy.





	1. Preview, The Sentence

The courtroom roared with chaos. The spectators argued over the seats and the jury were a handful of Ace monsters. The color of their uniforms, from rick blue garments to navy blue sleeves, were holding onto the brown seats or the bar that held the audience section.

In the judge’s seat, a tall figure wore a dark purple robe. Her white turtleneck snugged around the ends of the neck and her rib cage. Her teeth clenched while her fine eye sockets gazed at what’s in front of her.

Between the table of the clerk and defense counsel, there was another table. A small baby wobbled on its back, sucking his thumb.

The Judge glanced at the clerk, Rouxls Kaard, standing by. His slim figure held an eased, pompous smile in his seat. He stared at the baby with glee.

The judge gritted her teeth. She glanced to her side.

The King of Spades sat on the witness stand. He was crossing his arms.

Voices from the audience had conflicted with each other.

“Could the child be of the prophesied?”

“Will it threaten our King?”

“How would one grow to kill another of their kind?”

“The child will become a threat!”

“But it’s a baby! Look how cute-.”

A deep voice broke from the chaos. “Judge.”

The tall Skeleton in the purple robe had snapped from her thoughts.

The King of Spades had turned to her.

He gave her a firm nod. The spade mark on his face held a glowering look.

A sweat bead formed on her skull. Her gavel slammed onto the sounding block.

Immediately, the courtroom hushed into submission. The chatter was ceased.

The judge glanced at the baby on the stone table. Its round skull held wide eye sockets. His bright eye lights held an innocent look.

She clenched onto the gavel.

“In the case of the Dark World versus the Dark child...” Her teeth clenched. “By the Jury’s verdict, the child is guilty of treason.”

The whole courtroom erupted.

The judge glanced to the Dark King. In her thoughts, she hoped for his wife to arrive. 

Only the Queen of Spades can bring true order.

The King of Spades motioned a hand.

A guard quickly approached with an axe.

The judge stood from her seat. She gawked to the King.

“You’re not going to kill him right now! Not like this!”

His head turned to her. “Sit back down, judge.” He growled, “That child may become what the prophecy foretold.”

Her shoulders trembled. “But that’s,” she teared up, “that’s my son!”

When the guard in armor approached, the clerk glanced at the judge. Kaard's voice held a tone of remorse. "I hope you haven't grown close to it. You Skeletons usually discard their children to their masters." His shoulders followed his sigh. “As a slight mercy for Grand Judge, I’ll cover the poor boy.” He yanked the cape from a nearby audience member and covered the baby.

The little one squealed, wiggling under the cape.

The judge began to sweat. The child's adorable coos were now shackles of guilt to her hearing.

“H-How…” Her sight shifted to the audience section The citizens were conflicted themselves. Some cheered with others nagged. The king only glared at the table.

He barked the order, “Let’s get this over with.”

The judge found her trembles growing violent.

The guard nodded. He lifts his axe.

The glint of light followed from his spade-marked chest plate to the edge of the axe.

“How,” the judge choked, “How did it come to this?”

The guard swings his axe down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers coming from the Warped Caretaker series...  
> you guys must've been surprised. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧)


	2. The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Skeleton will be starting her role as the Dark World's judge tomorrow. As part of her coming-of-age and her lineage, the Skeleton elders address the potential suitors for her.

Similar to a courtroom, there were high desks with three seats. Each pillar was marked with an ‘ace’ symbol.

Each were a Skeleton elder with the same purple colored robe. Most of their bone features were worn with age and their scalps shaping to their personalities. On the left, the first Skeleton monster had his skull on the table. His eye sockets with a raging look with thick dents similar to eyebrows. On the right, a Skeleton propped his arms under his chin. Since his lower jaw was detached, he continues to hold it for talking.

In the middle, the tallest Skeleton with a permanent frown stared below. Each elder focused on the monster in the center.

A tall Skeleton with narrow vertical eye sockets and a small set of teeth was seated before them in a small stool. Unless the attire of the elders, she wore her scholar attire with the crest of the Spades.

The Skeleton elder in the middle tapped onto his stone desk. His name is Grotesk. His voice rasp like the rough texture of the underground’s ceiling. “You will become the next Grand Judge starting tomorrow.” He glanced to the elders nearby. “Who do you think we should pair her with?”

The skull that lay on the table fumed, “Just pair her with anyone from your department! It’s better to have a Skeleton with Darkner lineage than a pure-monster one.”

Grotesk clicked his tongue. “Lower your voice, Eurostile.”

The young Skeleton held her hands on her lap. She nodded to them, “I look forward to any suitor.”

The elder on the right, Libera, squealed. His bottom jaw clunked as he spoke his words, “I’m sure you will! You seem to be looking brighter than Helvetica!”

Grotesk slammed his hands onto the stone. He stood up and stared down to the newest Grand Judge. She raised her head and caught his glance. She kept his stare.

Even now, the elders are testing her.

For a judge, emotions are not allowed. Only a sound body and a stoic expression are their high expressions.

Grotesk gestured to the symbols of the ace engraved to the stones.

“We elders have known the world of the Lightners and Darkners before we were cast down to the underground. As our lineage evolved, some skeletons began to spawn children with Darkners. Our pure-monster magic cannot compare to the hybrid of Darkner and a Monster.” He pointed to her. “You are one of them. An _Ace_.”

He sat back down. “Finding a suitor for an Ace is just as important as your role for the Dark World’s judge.”

He tapped on the stone again. “But many of our descendants are not as serious as you. Most of lollygagging in the capitol-.”

Libera chipped in, “Or worse- Telling jokes!”

Eurostile immediately screeched. His eyeballs pooped out. “No jokes! No funny bone business!”

The Grand Judge sighed lightly. She could hear the tapping of elder Grotesk growing louder.

Wait, those are footsteps.

A deep female voice echoed, “Where are they?!”

Sounds of bones chimed like a xylophone as they hit the ground.

The elders turn to the opening. In their court, there was only a large doorway with a curtain as a cover.

Immediately, they saw a glint of a white silver crown.

Libera gasped. Grotesk fumed, “By the Dark Queen-!”

A mischievous smile grew on the visitor’s face.

The young judge-to-be gasped. “M-My queen!”

The Queen of Spades, with her black robe, opened her cape and revealed a Skeleton monster held at her underarm. She took him out and held him like a cat. He hung his head in a state of fatigue.

The young judge sees his form shaking. His bones were clunking with soft sounds of a xylophone.

The proud voice of the visitor shouted, “Hold on now! I’m the matchmaker here!”

Before the Skeleton young man lifts a shaky finger, she swung him under her arm again. She marched until she reached to the young judge’s seat. “I nominate this handsome boy as the Grand Judge’s partner.”

The young Skeleton glanced to the Queen’s captor. He gave her a nervous smile and a wave. She was about to wave him back before a low grown emitted from above.

Grotesk stared at the queen. “This is pure business of the Skeletons. We serve as the neutral ground between the Lightners and the Darkners.” He pointed a cane at her. “Who are you, a person _bias_ and _emotional_ with the new judge, to intervene?”

The Queen smiled and set the young man to the ground. “Well, I did become her master when she was born. Therefore, I know her better than all of you!”

The young man fidgets. When the judge leans to the side for a closer look, she noticed his attire. It was a dark blue suit with white silver lines and buttons on his chest.

He was wearing an attire of a duke.

Eurostile narrowed his eyes. His eye sockets scanned for any of the young man’s fault. Just the potential suitor raised his head, the elder gasped. “Eye lights! He’s a pure monster! Pure magic, not a Darkner! Not an Ace!”

The middle elder groaned, “How is it that you’re this old and still loud?” He tapped on the stone again. “Tell me, Queen. Is he an Ace?"

"Nope!"

Grotesk narrowed his eyes further. "Then why should you suggest pairing an Ace of a Darkner lineage with a Skeleton monster with pure monster magic?” His thin sharp claws scraped onto the stone. "There's a lower chance for an Ace heir if so."

The young Skeleton glance to her Queen.

Since the Queen of Spades raised her, she undergo studies about the law and history behind the Skeletons and the Dark World. As much as she knew her, she is sometimes impressed and peeved by her master’s impulsive habits.

However, it was not as impulsive as the queen’s husband.

The King of Spades.

The Queen shrugged. “Just a hunch.” She pushed the young man to the Skeleton woman. “They look cute together, don’t you think?”

The young man stumbled by the sudden force. "H-Hold on!" he stammered.

Before his teeth clunked to hers, the judge immediately caught him by the chest. As their eye sockets stare to one another, the judge-to-be realized something.

Just as the voices of the elders argue with her master, the soul within her rib cage stirred with a new emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist is a Skeleton monster with she/her/hers pronouns and will be referred to as "judge" and "Grand Judge" throughout the story.


End file.
